With the development of information technology and electronic device technology, more and more consumers are used to acquire information such as information on the Internet or read an electronic book, an electronic magazine or the like by using electronic devices. However, mass information is typically provided on the electronic device, and after a user views or pays attention to some information by using an electronic device, it is very difficult to find the information later. Obviously, the electronic devices are not intelligent enough, and thus cannot satisfy users' requirements for convenient inquiry of information which has been viewed or paid attention to, thereby resulting in reduced users' satisfaction.